


【KK】在線等！急！不小心把鈣片傳給主管該怎麼辦？補充：主管外表冷漠帶著禁慾氣息。

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【KK】在線等！急！不小心把鈣片傳給主管該怎麼辦？補充：主管外表冷漠帶著禁慾氣息。

不要幸災樂禍。

按著F5刷新匿名發問網站頁面的堂本剛萬分苦惱，也許從他無表情的面容看不出端倪，實際上他內心萬馬奔騰。

「怎麼都這些回覆！」

太氣人了，回覆的留言清一色是『恭喜』或『月工他』，完全沒有一條實用的留言可以幫助職場生涯岌岌可危的他。  
絕望的堂本剛點開履歷表，決定開始修改內容，也許明天上班就是遞辭呈的日子了，希望過程別太煎熬。

瞧了眼暗掉的手機螢幕，宛如堂本剛原本光明的職涯突然黑暗，原因是跟主管的對話窗在十分鐘前發生了一點小插曲…

堂本剛不小心把鈣片傳給了主管，還是非常香豔刺激的那種。雖然傳出去的瞬間就發現搞錯人趕緊收回，可是對話框竟然出現了【已讀】。

現在只能祈求主管是正好點開還沒看見影片縮圖，這是堂本剛今年的生日願望。  
\--  
泡在七彩浴池裡啟動SPA模式正冒著氣泡散發柑橘香氣的洗澡水，右手邊是燈火斑斕六本木夜景、浴池邊緣擺著一杯冰鎮過的清酒，堂本光一對著手機發愣。

『下屬在假日的晚間傳了鈣片給我還瞬間收回，該怎麼辦？補充：下屬外表能稱姬顏又純又欲。』

這樣的發問當然不可能發出去，堂本光一靈光的大腦千百轉，已經想出24451種可能的留言回覆，清一色會是『月工他』。

抿了一口薄酒也沒冷卻被撩高的情緒，越喝越熱的堂本光一腦袋漸漸糊成一片，甚至回想自己平時在公司有透露出性向的言語動作嗎？或是新換的古龍水味太騷？難道是上次公司員工球賽時，穿著棒球服坐在休息區時不小心雙腿夾住手的姿勢？

越是想要想個透徹就越深陷泥沼，堂本光一把堂本剛傳給他的鈣片藍芽傳輸到浴室裡的電視螢幕上，這部鈣片可是近期少數激情之作。  
原本鼻子以下的部分都莫入水中，現在因為鈣片的劇情逐漸高潮，泡到透出薄紅的白皙肌膚索性離開離開浴池，坐在浴池邊緣模仿片裡兩人互相幫忙套弄得模樣替自己舒緩。  
\--  
「早。」

「堂本部長早。」

每天早晨堂本光一幾乎是第一個抵達辦公室，有多餘的時間可以坐在辦公桌前喝杯研磨咖啡搭配今日精選頭條新聞。

因此當他出現在辦公區接受員工招呼時，就代表該開會了。

堂本剛既不會是最早抵達公司的員工，也不曾是最後一個抵達，但今天不巧電車誤點延遲，當他踏入辦公室打卡後匆忙要到坐位上時，正好對上經過走道往會議室移動中的堂本部長。

兩人對到眼的瞬間像有電流般雙雙觸電。

「剛君，午餐要不要跟我們去附近食堂吃呢？」

挺過氣氛凝重的會議時間，周一廠商信件幾乎擠爆了信箱，堂本剛連口熱奶茶都還沒喝上就忙到中午。部門的佐藤小姐和高橋小姐勾著走慣例邀請他一同用餐。

「妳們去吃吧，我沒胃口…」

無表情配上眼神死，堂本剛是真的沒有胃口，在目送她們離去後把公事包裡打好的辭呈悄悄取出，望了眼也還在工作中的部長辦公室，堂本光一講著電話表情十分嚴肅。

現在不是好時機。  
堂本剛內心與自己對話，默默把辭呈放回公事包中，拿出常備胃藥配溫開水吞下，繼續埋頭回廠商信息。

「現在是午休時間，怎麼還在工作。」

核對過三次確定沒有問題後將信件送出，就聽見左邊傳來淡淡然的嗓音，堂本剛不用抬頭就能知道聲音的主人是堂本光一。

「我正要去吃飯…」

低著頭回應，希望堂本光一可以滿意這個答覆盡快離開。

「嗯，那正好，和我去赴一位客戶的午餐。」

堂本光一大步流星走到辦公區對外的玻璃門才停下腳步，發現堂本剛還愣在原處、看了眼手腕上的手錶又抬眼盯住堂本剛。

「來了來了！」

堂本剛也不知道該帶些什麼，抓著公事包和披在辦公椅背上西裝外套就趕緊小跑步到堂本光一身邊，兩人一同搭電梯到地下停車場。  
\--  
辦公室的員工們都說停車場裡最顯眼的火紅色法拉利的駕駛是堂本光一，果真如此。

坐在副駕駛上的堂本剛豎直背脊，一手緊握著放在膝蓋上的公事包、一手抓著安全帶，兩眼盯著正前方的道路不敢亂看。

堂本光一用眼角餘光瞟到堂本剛的身影，被坐姿端正大氣不敢喘的人給逗樂了，繃著的嘴角不經意往上翹了一公分。

「名片有帶嗎？」

「欸、有！有！」

沉默突然被打破，堂本剛遲疑了下想起公事包裡有固定放著一盒名片，趕緊肯定回答。

「待會的客戶是全日本最大釣竿製造公司，談了幾次合作都差臨門一腳，聽說剛君對釣魚有涉獵，待會看能不能從這點切入。」

客戶公司的背景資料和生產釣竿的優缺點堂本光一早調查得一清二楚，還替對方規劃完善的短中長期外銷模式，也已經提供海外願意下單的幾間大公司名稱給客戶安心。

結果只得到了句下次再談談。

所以當午休時間前接到對方來電邀請共進午餐順便閒話家常，堂本光一看到也還在工作的堂本剛身影，突然想起好像曾經在員工聚餐中聽過堂本剛提起興趣是釣魚這回事。

也許能成為打動客戶的契機也說不定。

「是，我會努力的！」

突如其來的任務使胃部有些糾結，幸好有提前吃了胃藥，否則待會就該冷汗直流了。

與客戶的用餐過程十分愜意愉快。

對方是曬得黝黑、看起來像是隨時都在睡眼惺忪狀態的男子，喜歡出海釣魚也喜歡料理，除了釣魚外對畫畫也有研究，和堂本剛意外的能聊許多。

「堂本部長、啊、兩位都姓堂本、」客戶笑了下，記得今天一同前來的員工也姓堂本，開口的瞬間就拍了下自己額頭。

「大野先生不用在意，叫我光一也沒問題。」  
  
堂本光一笑了下，看的堂本剛有些恍神，這真的是他們部門萬年冰山的堂本光一部長嗎？怎麼笑起來如春風吹撫般和煦、似乎還能聽見冰山裂開融化的聲響。

「貴司有您們這麼優秀的員工團隊，我很放心，就按照上次您提出的方案進行合作吧！」

大野笑起來有種慈祥的感覺，手背在身後。

「謝謝大野先生的信任，我們必不會辜負您的期望。」

堂本光一將準備好的文件資料放在牛皮紙袋裡遞交給大野，大野拿出仔細確認無誤後收下，告知這兩天就會回簽。

坐在駕駛坐上回公司路上的堂本剛還在飄飄然，彷彿經歷一場夢境。  
進來公司一年多平時除了文書資料處理外，還沒有與客戶面對面接觸過，第一次接觸客戶就是全日本最大釣竿製造公司，且還談成了合約。

堂本剛忍不住用手掐了下臉頰。

「痛痛痛───」

「你是笨蛋嗎？」

等號誌的堂本光一被堂本剛突如其來的動作嚇一跳，拿起放在飲料架上的冰可樂罐直接貼上堂本剛掐紅的臉頰。

「是真的...謝謝部長。」

接過可樂罐的時候與堂本光一的手指交疊了會，又是酥麻的觸電感，堂本剛打了個哆嗦抖了下。

「午餐有吃飽嗎？」

雖然是與客戶共進午餐，席間都是在聊天和解說比較多，除了桌上的生魚片被掃空外，其它餐點都只有吃幾口就放置。  
堂本光一本來就吃不多，但他發現桌面下堂本剛不時用手覆蓋在胃部按揉，似乎是有些不適。

「有、」

不巧腸胃蠕動聲傳出，完全不給堂本剛難得說出違心之論面子。

「那當作陪我吃吧，這附近有間蕎麥麵店還不錯…」

堂本光一也難得撒謊，幸好沒人知道他無措時耳朵會燒紅，也多虧長長的頭髮遮蓋住耳朵。

「謝謝部長。」

與其拒絕不如順應接受，朝右方點了下頭，車內恢復沉默。  
\--  
就這樣相安無事過了一個多月，從每天提心吊膽到逐漸放鬆緊繃神經。這陣子堂本剛在工作上漸受重用，除了一成不變的文書工作外，有時後也會和堂本光一一同拜訪幾個客戶。

若是在其它公司早就誹聞傳的沸沸揚揚。

但在堂本剛入職的第一天起，堂本光一並沒有給堂本剛任何待遇或好臉色，和其他員工一視同仁。原本還在謠傳兩人是親戚關係的八卦不攻自破，況且堂本剛待人處世圓滑馬上就獲得好人緣，自然沒有對他們兩不利的謠言。

「剛君下午也要和部長去拜訪客戶嗎？」

高橋這個月輪到採購下午茶，正在統計人數才能採買。

「嗯......」

老實說堂本剛並沒有收到通知，可是部長辦公室裡的堂本光一穿著外出的打扮，當他還在猶豫該怎麼回覆高橋時，堂本光一關上辦公室門走了出來。

「剛君有空嗎？」

「是，部長。」

堂本剛立刻帶上公事包，抓著西裝外套跟在堂本光一身後離開。

「那就不用訂剛君的了～」

高橋數著名單上的人數，今天員工較少，預算可以拉高一點點，開心的笑了。  
\--  
『在線等！急！上司在聚餐散會後傳了洗好澡穿著浴袍露出胸膛還有幾顆水珠的照片給我該怎麼辦？補充：上次鈣片都幾個月過去了，應該無事。』

匿名網站上又多了一則發問，F5不停刷出新的留言回覆清一色寫著：

【月工他】以及【放閃可恥】 

堂本光一則看著手機螢幕上不小心發出去的照片，心急的搜尋著：  
【不小心傳照片出去該怎麼收回】

End


End file.
